shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transcendent Mind/Shin no Gekido
Shin no Gekido Shin no Gekido (Lit meaning, "True Wrath") is a branch of The Transcendent Mind created by adding the usage of Busoshoku Haki to Gekido one of this style's seven techniques which allows for a drastic rise of the body's temperature with no damage caused to the body. To use this style one must first activate the technique Gekido to heat up their own body and then they would porceed to harden their bodies with Busoshoku Haki to trap the produced heat within, this causes the accumulation of energy inside the body, after enough accumulation a practitioner would remove the applied haki causing the heat to be released at once either in the form of a heat wave or a burst of fire that comes out from the practitioner's body. As one can imagine this style requires a lot of training and and resistance to heat. The fires produced by this style are usally exetremly hot and mostly released from the hands, it can be used in many ways such as small bursts of flames shot from the hands or it can be released after touching opponents to burn them, there are some very skilled practitioners that can even accumulate enough heat to release plasma for even more power but Haki would have to be used a second time in this case to protect the user from the heat after releasing it. Techniques Basic Techniques Burning Wave: A low leveled technique that is easy to preform, one would encase their arms in Busoshoku Haki and then heat up their hands using Gekido and the Haki would trap the heat, The user then dashes to the target touches them and releases the accumulated heat at once, causing target severe burns, it is however a technique that is easy to block either using Busoshoku Haki or with simply having heat resistance. Hurricane: a basic technique, that requires for users to enhale lots of air and keep it in their mouth, after that they would harden the inside of their mouth with Busoshoku Haki and heat it up using Gekido, with the heat accumulating the air inside their mouth starts to expand however the practitioner would keep it compressed inside his mouth a little and then open his mouth and release it at once, this causes a powerful gust of wind fired at the direction that the user wishes to, these winds however aren't strong enough to cause much damage instead it mostly used for distracting opponents or deflecting incoming attacks. Advanced Techniques Fire Burst: A more advanced technique that requires for one to coat their arms in Haki and trap the produced heat inside, and then release it at once causing a small burst of fire to come out of the user's arms, by throwing a powerful punch in the air users can direct this burst of flames and shoot it at their opponents. Raging Dragon: This technique has the same mechanics with "Hurricane", as the practitioner would encase the inside of their mouth with Haki and then heat it up, trapping the heat inside, however this technique requires more heating enough to produce fire, the user would then breath out at the fire at opponents in a similiar fashion to a dragon. High Leveled Techniques Kagutsuchi: This technique is of high level and very difficult to preform, because it requires great skill with busoshoku Haki as one would have to go as far as hardening all of their body or at least most of it, after producing heat and trapping it inside the body one would release it at once, causing fire to gush out from all of the user's body, in this case their bodies become exetremly hot and gains great destructive force, it is in fact a dangerous technique that requires for practitioners to use Busoshoku Haki a second time only to protect the user from the heat of the fire. Overheat: Shin no Gekido's ultimate move that requires for one to have mastered and perfected the technique, after coating their hands with busoshoku Haki one would have his hands heat up greatly using "Gekido", the accumulated heat is so great that when users remove the Haki, exetremly hot plasma would be released from the body, the heat is so great that users have to harden the inside of their arms to protect it from the accumulation and then harden the body externally after releasing the plasma which requires lots of concentration and it also takes some time to accumulate that much heat. The heat produced by this technique is so great that if the user places his arms on the ground it might turn to molten rock, if they would touch water the heat would evaporate it instantly, this why this technique requires great skill with Gekido to produce the nessecary heat and great skill with busoshoku Haki, the released plasma looks like flames of blue fire that is released from the user's hands. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Fighting Styles